Secret Friends
by padfoot93
Summary: Its Hermione Granger’s last year at Hogwarts and she gets a brand new phone for her birthday. She starts getting into text messaging and chat rooms. But when she finds out that one of her Secret Friends goes to Hogwarts, the whole story is turned around.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Messaging

This was probably one of the best summers Hermione Granger had ever had. Not only

had her parents got her a brand new cell phone, but she also received a laptop. She

found the Muggle internet to be fascinating! She was on for at least 7 hours a day and

particularly found an interest in the chat rooms. She was on one day before dinner. She

made friends with a certain Sorcerer212 and chatted with him for over a month. She

has signed herself up as witchygirl and enjoyed talking to him. One day, she was just

surfing through all the websites and sorcerer212 wrote her a message.

Sorcerer212: Hello

Witchygirl: Hey

Sorcerer212: So, how've you been lately? I haven't spoken to you in a while.

Witchygirl: Oh, I've been fine thanks, But the sad part is, breaks almost over, not that I don't enjoy school.

Sorcerer212: Speaking of school, what school do you go to?

Hermione stopped. There was no way she was going to tell him about Hogwarts.

Muggles shouldn't know the slightest thing about it. She could already hear Ron's

reaction if she had told sorcerer212.

Sorcerer212: Hello? Are you there?

Hastily Hermione tried to change the subject if schools.

Witchygirl: um…yeah. So what did you do during the break?

Sorcerer212: Nothing really. Just played a little with my brothers.

Witchygirl: Oh that's nice.

"Hermione! Come on down honey! Dinner's ready!" yelled the unmistakable voice of

Hermione's mother from down the stairs.

"Coming mother!" Hermione yelled back.

Witchygirl: Listen, I have to do eat dinner. Maybe I can chat afterwards.

Sorcerer212: Sure, I have to eat to. I'll be on again at around 8:30; do you think you can be here by then?

Witchygirl: uh, sure. Bye then.

Hermione ran downstairs. She couldn't stop thinking about the kind of questions she

couldn't answer. Maybe chatting wasn't a great idea for a 7th year witch. She kept

thinking all the way downstairs.

"There you are honey! What took you so long?"

"um…nothing" Hermione didn't want her parents to know that she was in chat rooms.

They would, of course, forbid her to go on anymore.

Dinner was great; her mom had made a wonderful roast chicken with gravy, potatoes,

and peas. For desert, she has a wonderful Chocolate Moose ready.

After dinner, Hermione went strait to her bedroom. She spent most of her time there

these days. She really didn't want to chat with sorcerer212 right now. She worried

about other questions he might ask and if she would give in to answer. So she, went to

her bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and went to her bedroom to

change. She was brushing her hair when she heard a noise coming from her laptop. She

walked over and saw that sorcerer212 had left her a message.

Sorcerer212: Hey, you said you'd be on.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She had said that she would chat later, and she

didn't want to go back on her word. So she quickly finished brushing her hair, and

walked over to her bed, where she laid down and replied to her message.

Witchygirl: Yes, I'm on.

Sorcerer212: Great.

Witchygirl: So what were we talking about?

Sorcerer212: I'm not sure….oh yes! We were talking about school. What school do you go to?

Hermione was in a fix again, but this time, she was a little annoyed.

Witchygirl: Why do you want to know?

Sorcerer212: Hey! Don't get mad!

Witchygirl: I'm not mad, just annoyed. Besides, what school do YOU go to?

There was no answer.

Witchygirl: Hello?

Sorcerer212: I'm here. Alright, listen, can you keep a secret?

Witchygirl: um, sure. Why?

Sorcerer212: Are you sure? This is very important information.

Witchygirl: Well, if course I'm sure! Look, just tell me what you want, I have to get to bed.

Sorcerer212: Well, I go to school at this magical place. A place where I learn wizardry.

No, I'm not playing. I go to school at a place called, Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing! It couldn't be! Another person from Hogwarts? No, maybe he had heard of it and is just trying to get answers from her. She didn't know what to think. She really didn't want to believe this, but something made her.

Witchygirl: What!

Sorcerer212: I knew you wouldn't believe me. But it's true. You have to promise not to tell a single soul. Promise?

Hermione made up her mind. Of course he was telling the truth! How could any muggle know about Hogwarts? Dumbledore had so many spells lined up to prevent this.

Witchygirl: Why would I tell a single soul? I go there too.

Sorcerer212: WHAT! Are you serious? OMG! This is so freaky!

Witchygirl: I know! What house are you in?

Sorcerer212: Gryffindor

Witchygirl: Me too! Wow! Maybe, we've even met sometime!

"Hermione! Would you please put that thing away and get to bed? We have a busy day tomorrow!" called Hermione's mother from downstairs.

Hermione strained, what was so important about tomorrow? She looked at her calendar. Of course! Tomorrow was the day to go get her supplies for Hogwarts. Was the summer really over?

Witchygirl: um… I have to go. I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to but my supplies.

Sorcerer212: Really? So am I. Why don't we meet up? I really want to meet you.

Hermione thought, this would probably be a good idea. Finally meeting someone that she's charted with,

Witchygirl: That would be great! See you tomorrow then!

Sorcerer212: Alright, good night.

Sleep was peaceful that night. What was the chance that someone she chatted with for over a month, would end up being a wizard? Hermione couldn't stop smiling. This was truly magical!

The next morning, Hermione woke late. "Honey, you're going to be late if you don't get up soon enough!" Hermione's father was now at the bedside, literally pulling Hermione from her bed.

"I'm up!" said a dull voice.

"Well, you'd better hurry and get dressed! We're leaving in ten minutes!"

Hermione glanced over at the clock. It was almost 10:00! This year, The Hogwarts Express was scheduled to leave on the same day that student were getting there things. Hermione had exactly an hour to get ready, buy all her things, and catch the train.

She raced to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, almost knocking over all the shampoos and conditioners. Soon afterwards, she showered. She always used her Strawberry bathing kit. Within minutes she was ready to go. Packing last minute things, she heard the same sound on her laptop.

Sorcerer212: Are you there?

She was annoyed, why was he messaging her at this time? But she still walked over and replied,

Witchygirl: I'm here, but I'm in a rush. What do you want?

Sorcerer212: I was just checking to see if we were still meeting today.

Witchygirl: Yes, in front of the Flourish and Blots.

Sorcerer212: alright

Witchygirl: Oh and listen, I'm not going to take my laptop to Hogwarts. It's too big and it won't work anyway. But, I was able to bewitch my cell phone to work, so you can text message me at this number while we are at Hogwarts: 954-555-2648

Sorcerer212: That's a good idea. Here's my cell number: 305-555-2796

Witchygirl: I'll see you then.

She almost tripped while running downstairs. It was already 10:20! The train leaves at exactly 11:00! She refused breakfast and got in her parents Chevy. She was all set to go to Diagon Alley. All set to meet her internet buddy.

As they neared the pub, Hermione jumped out of the car and ran inside. She randomly tapped the bricks, and was surprised to find out that her combination was right. Once inside the alley, she went straight to Gringotts and withdrew some gold. She glanced down at her list and one-by-one, purchased all her supplies. She was now heading towards Flourish and Blots to meet sorcerer212. Surprisingly, no one was there. No one except Harry, who was just standing there, as if waiting for something. She didn't care. She walked over and said hello. Now they were both looking for Hermione's parents, who were left behind. Once they found them, Hermione mentioned that they needed to get to Kings Cross. It was already 10:45.

They arrived sometime around 10:55 and Hermione said goodbye to her parents with a hug and kiss. Harry and Hermione raced through the platform and got on the train just as it was about to take off. As usual, Hermione, Harry and Ron would sit at the back compartment. They found their friend, Ronald Weasley, already there and obviously joined him.

"Hey there Harry! Hermione!" he said as he saw them

"Hey Ron" Harry and Hermione both said together.

"Harry, how come you've never come over to visit? I called you a billion times! And you also Hermione." He looked over at her. It was clear that she was not listening.

Hermione's thoughts were somewhere else. She was deeply in thought of sorcerer212 . How come he hadn't met her? He was so sure in his message that he would be there.

"Hermione?" Ron said, now wondering what she could possibly be thinking of.

"Hmm? Oh yes! Now what were we talking about?" she tried to sound interested.

Both Harry and Ron exchanged unsure glances, this Hermione was different. Harry and Ron decided to leave the compartment. They wanted to meet up with Seamus and Dean. But Hermione didn't care. She was once again, deep in thought of her unknown friend. Was he a friend? More or less? She didn't know, but she wondered why she cared. Just at that second, a loud beeping noise filled the compartment. Hermione reached into her bag and took out her cell phone. She looked down and read the words, "You have one unread message."

Well, that's Chapter 2! I tried not to reveal too much and, believe me, it wasn't easy! Read and review!


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Hermione glanced down. She had a message from sorcerer212.

Sorcerer212: What happened? I thought we were supposed to meet!

Witchygirl: Yes, we were! But YOU weren't there!

Sorcerer212: What do you mean? I was there! I got there at around 10:00 and quickly did my shopping. I came back at 10:30 and waited for a while. I didn't want to miss the train so I boarded it early.

Hermione realized that she had made a mistake. She replied more apologetic.

Witchygirl: Ohio's sorry then. See, this morning, I woke up pretty late and came to check for you at like, 10:45 and you obviously didn't want to miss the train! Anyway, forget about that, you're on the train right?

Sorcerer212: Yeah.

Witchygirl: What compartment?

Sorcerer212:17.

Witchygirl: oh, I'm in 50.

Sorcerer212: Great.

Witchygirl: Have to go, my friends are here.

Without another message, she turned off her phone and shoved into her book bag. She wanted to find out who he was. She stood up, straightened her clothes and headed out the door.

On her way down, she heard people talking about their summers. When she passed Dean and Seamus' compartment, they were all hunched over cards, trying to read them. Sheet Ron.

"Oh hi Ron!" she said/.

"Hey Hermione. I thought you were in our compartment.' He said.

"Oh, I was, just have to go do something. What about you?"

"Oh, um…nothing, I wanted to go back and get my cards so that I can exchange with Dean. He has some really great ones!"

"Um, that's great! Well, see you!" she said to him and continued on.

She slowly neared the compartment. It was way at the other end of the train. Finally, she looked up and saw the golden plates above the compartment read '17'. "This visit" she thought and quickly turned into the room.

No one was there. "What?" she thought to herself. This made no sense. She went back outside and checked the plate to make sure it said '17.' It read '17' but no one was in here. She was very confused.

These confusions followed her back down the train. She again, met Ron, who was deep in thought.

"So did you get your cards?" she asked.

"What? Oh, um, yeah," he said holding up a stack of them; "glad mum didn't forget to pack them!" he smiled and went off, with the same look.

When Hermione got to her compartment, she took out her phone and re-checked the message. Sure enough, it said that he was in compartment 17. Just then, she received another message fromsorcerer212.

Sorcerer212: where did you say you were?

Hermione was annoyed now and was willing to pick on every bone in his body.

Witchygirl:WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE I AM? I AM IN COMPARTMENT 50! BUT WHEREAREYOU? WHEN I WENT TO CHECK, NOBODY WAS IN YOURCOMPARTMENT!

Sorcerer212: What with the caps? Anyway, YOU went down there? I went down to check on you! Geese!

Hermione once again switched off her phone. That's all she wanted to know. She was more peaceful now. It was surprising that they both thought alike. She took out her robes and changed into them. Next, she went inside and locked the door. She lies on the cushiony seats and fell into a deep slumber. She didn't want anyone to disturb her. She started dreaming of sorcerer212.

"HERMIONE! OPENTHE DOOR! Said the shouting voices of Harry and Ron.

"Whoa-?" she looked around to see what on earth was disturbing her from her sleep.

"OPEN THEDOOR! WE'RE ALMOST AT HOGWARTS AND WE NEED TO CHANGE!"

She strode overhand unlocked the door to their demand.

"What's going on? We'll be at Hogwarts in less than five minutes!" Harry said, reaching inside his bag for his robes.

"Sorry, I fell asleep" Hermione said with a yawn." I'll go outside then." Ron followed her out too. When they were out, Hermione was too tired to say anything, but that didn't matter, Ron was already chatting with Parvati Patil. She was bored so she walked over to the nearest compartment with Ginny, and her new friends, Melanie and Gabrielle.

In less than 10minutes, the train slowed to a screeching halt as everybody got up and joined the usual mob of people who were impatient to get out. After fighting her way through the crowd with her luggage in both hands, she searched for a carriage. Luckily the only one open was one with Ron and Harry.

"Hey you two!" she said, throwing her luggage in and climbing in herself.

"Hey Hermione" said Ron.

Both of them were pressing away at there obviously, brand new phones. Ron's was a dark blooded with a picture of a broom on the back.

"I see you've both got new phones. My parents have got me one too. Mine is blue, but I don't want to take it out now. Oh, I love the color of yours Ronald." She said, trying to get them away from their phones.

Apparently it worked because Ron immediately looked up, his face pink.

"Hermione, please don't call me Ronald. Ron is just fine, thanks. And yeah, my parents got me this a few weeks ago." He said.

Hermione looked over at Harry's and it was a smooth, silky black.

"Have the Dursleys got you a new one?" she asked.

"Hell no. Do you think they would even let me use the home phone?" Harry said with a chuckle, looking up. "Sirius sent this with a letter."

Hermione thought she was stupid. How could she have missed the silver paw print on tieback?

But she couldn't take it anymore. She could see that Ron was writing a message to someone and when she leaned over to have a peek, he pulled it away.

"Do you mind?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Oh, sorry" she said blushing. Harry was silently snickering.

Hermione reached in her bag for her own phone so that she could write to sorcerer212. But just as she got it out, the carriage came to a stop. All three if they looked pat the wondrous castle.

Well, that's Chapter 3! Oh yes, in my story, Sirius doesn't die! Please tell me what you think!


	4. Heads

Chapter 4

They reached Hogwarts castle. Trying to avoid the usual pushing and shoving as everyone got off the train, Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed out of their carriage and immediatley headed for the castle.

They entered and almost instantly, a smile grew on each of their faces. They looked around the wall of the great castle, letting that scent envelope them. They were really, truly home.

First thing was first, they went to the opening feast. Having heard Dumbledore's speech several times already, Hemione took out her phone and began texting. Her, Harry and Ron were sitting at different locations due to all the rush to find seats. Dumbledore began speaking, and Hermione put her phone down.

"Gosh, hurry! I'm starving!" she thought.

As she wasn't listening, she decided to text sorcerer212.

Witchygirl: Hey. Where r u sitting?

No sooner had she pressed that "send" button than a loud beeping noise filled the castle. Yes, he had got her message.

Dumbledore stopped speaking, looking around. Hermione's eyes widened and she turned off her phone. She strained her neck, trying to see where the noise was coming from. But she couldn't make it out. The sound was echoing all over the hall.

"Excuse me, but could whoever has that beeping device please muffle it? I would like to continue, if that is alright." said Dumbledore.

The sound stopped. Hermione was very scared. She thought nor said anymore objections, ate quietly and went to her dormitory. She was head girl, so she went to the head's special dormitory.

As she walked in, she noticed the room. Half was red. Bright golden colors. A giant lion was over her bedroom door and the fire was crackling. But, the other half was green. A deep, silver green. And, over the door, was a great serpent, opening its mouth and showing long, deadly fangs.

"Oh great, a Slytherin head!" she though.

What could she do? She went into the bathroom for a shower. The head's bathroom was very efficient, having every sort of shampoo and bathing oils. Even a Jacuzzi. She showered and brushed, as she did every night.

Wrapping herself with a towel, she was walking outside, wiping the hair off her face. She sighed.

Just as she walked out and was re-adjusting her towel, the door opened. She looked up, like a deer in headlight. Once she had seen someone walk in, she screamed. A piercing scream. And she screamed all the way to her room.

The boy at the door was so scared, that he dropped everything her had in his hands: his bag, some papers and his wand.

"What the hell?" he thought.

He staggered into the room, looking around, just as Hermione did. Once his eyes reached the door with the lion, he chuckled.

"Oh," he said to himself. "Granger."

All for now. Sorry it was kind of short. And sorry I haven't updated in waaay too long! But keep reviewing! That's what keeps me writing!


End file.
